Harry’s Secret Weapon
by Spartan Phoenix
Summary: A secret character in the Harry Potter saga is made known; takes place during the Goblet of Fire between when Harry was chosen to be a champion and the first round; a strange teenager named Javier trains Harry for the trials of the Triwizard Tournament.


Harry's Secret Weapon

It was a week since Harry was told that he would be the fourth competitor in the Triwizard Tournament; even though the Goblet of Fire was charmed to not permit anyone but seventh-years to compete in the contest. Harry had heard they stopped the games long ago because someone apparently died in one of the rounds, but that wasn't what was bothering him. His friends had all turned their back on him, his best friend won't even speak to him, and he's completely embarrassed around that Ravenclaw girl. His only source of relief has been Hermione, who knew something was not right at Hogwarts. While walking down the corridors after a quick dinner, Harry never felt so alone, until he heard a whisper around the corner.

"_Psst_, Potter! Get over here!"

Harry stopped and looked around to find the source of the voice, but saw nothing but shadows. Then he heard the voice whisper again…

"_Potter, _in here!"

Harry immediately drew his wand and spun to his left. He was no stranger to deception and strange voices. He then cast, "_Lumos!_" and the corridor bursted with light but saw nothing but a wall. Harry thought he was starting to lose his mind, but as soon as he turned around the check the opposite wall for the voice, a hand reached from behind and clasped his mouth and dragged him into the wall.

As Harry struggled to break free, he was set loose by his captor when the assailant slammed him onto the floor. Harry aimed his wand at him to find a cloaked man in a red robe that was also armed with his wand. He then looked around and saw that they were in the empty Charms classroom. Harry then bellowed, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The stranger lowered his wand, Harry beginning to notice gold streaks around the robe. The man then put his wand away, and removed the hood from his cloak to reveal a young, tan man with short, pitch-black hair. Harry recognized him as the fifth-year transfer to Hogwarts from Spain. He then replied, "The name's Javier Phoenix, I am honored to finally meet the 'great' Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes squinted, preparing to aim at this Javier, suspecting him to be a Death Eater. But the stranger cooly said, "Don't worry Potter, I'm not here to fight; I rather want to make you an offer."

Harry replied defiantly, "Really? And what would that be? Let me leave Hogwarts safely only for you Death Eaters to kill me?"

The man laughed manically, but relaxed and calmly said, "Death Eater? Ha! You really must be paranoid…can't blame you; what with your own school shunning because you get to play in some insane contest that could kill any of them at any given second."

For a moment, Harry began to relax. This stranger just said the most logical thing he has heard in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Yet his wand was still aimed, preparing to cast '_Expelliarmus_'. Javier continued, "No, Potter I'm here to offer you something that could keep you alive through this ordeal…training."

Puzzled, Harry inquired, "Training? You stalked me in a dark corridor, and dragged me into the Charms classroom to offer me training?"

Javier gave a cocky laugh and said, "Well, I would it like it to be a secret, on account that I can profit immensely from this venture."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Potter, the wizarding world, like the muggle world, has its own set of gambling; as you clearly saw at the Quidditch World Cup. Now, this Triwizard Tournament is attracting a lot of media attention, not just England, but the whole world. Bets are being placed on each contestant as we speak. Now your odds, however, are abysmal."

Harry gulped and thought that accurately summed up how everyone must felt about his participation in the Tournament. But Javier reassured him, "Don't look so glum, Potter. This is wonderful news, with odds like 150-to-1 of surviving the first round, I'm sure to make a killing."

Harry looked confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Javier explained, "I can easily make 15,000 galleons on the first round alone, and all I have to do is condition you to just survive whatever the hell they'll throw at you. I'll sweeten the deal and give you ten percent of the winnings, secretly of course."

Harry thought to himself, "Who the hell does this guy think he is? Does he really think he can make someone like me a true Champion for this competition?"

The stranger continued, "Listen kid, I'm really not from Spain. I come from the isle of Drakonia. I've been highly trained in the art of dragon taming, broadsword fencing, shadow stealth, and, of course, dark arts. In other words, I'm the best thing you've got to live through this."

Harry began to think about Javier's qualifications. He had heard about the nation of Drakonia from Ron's brother Charlie: a floating island that's always disguised as a storm cloud when passing around the world. Harry also knew that the island was populated with fierce dragons that the warrior-citizens were able to keep under control.

Javier then said, "Look if you won't do it for money, you'll at least look a little stronger than your puny physique. Girls love that, especially when the guy's a winner. Isn't there a girl you just have to impress?"

He hit the right cord with Harry; for a moment, he saw himself being idolized by Cho Chang after winning the Tournament. Javier smiled as he was able to read the excitement on his face and continued, "So what do you say," as he reached out a hand, "Care to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Harry was cautious of this Drakonian, but lowered his wand at last when realizing he had just met the only person, other than Hermione, that was willing to help him. He put his wand away and shook the stranger's hand. Javier grinned and said, "Boot camp starts tomorrow night, kid."

* * *

And sure enough it did, Harry spent most of his time running along the roofs and ramparts of Hogwarts in the middle of the night as Javier cast spell after spell at him. Harry, trying to understand the point of this madness, hid behind a tower and yelled, "What the hell are you trying to do? Blast me off Hogwarts and see if I survive the fall?" 

Javier shot an Expelliarmus spell around the tower that Harry was nearly hit with and scoffed, "Hey that's not a bad idea; go ahead, do a flip on the way down."

"Just what are you trying to do? I thought you were going to train me with new spells."

Javier stopped firing spells, and replied, "A powerful warrior is not just measured by his knowledge of skills, but knowledge of survival. When you've seen a fair share of battle, you know how the hell to endure more treacherous adversaries. Besides, you're getting a good workout and trust me: in this competition; you're going to need a hell of lot stamina to win."

Harry opened his mouth to rebuke, but relented. He realized that Javier was right. So Harry said instead, "Fine, but do you really think running is my best option?"

Javier raised his wand and said, "Actually, I'm testing your defense and counter-attack mechanisms. If whatever they throw at you can't touch you, you won't die; and once you have an opening, you can take your opponent out."

Harry dodged another spell, and continued to run across the roof. He thought, "Okay, so I've got the evasion down, now how do I get him? There's gotta be a way to surprise him." Then he got an idea as Javier shot another hex his way. Harry quickly made his way to the rooftops of the Gryffindor Tower, and managed to climb into a window to the Common Room. He bolted to the sleeping rooms, and started to tip-toe making sure not to wake anyone, especially Ron. He then grabbed his best weapon against Javier, his Firebolt.

Outside, Javier started to grow bored and called out, "Alright, Harry, running is good, but hiding isn't going to help you."

Harry replied out loud from the skies, "No, but surprising you will. _Expelliarmus!_"

The spell would have hit Javier if he didn't quickly jump down from the roof and clung to a single shingle. The Drakonian looked up to find his pupil aiming a wand at him a top his broomstick. Impressed, Javier said, "Now, you're beginning to use your head Potter; now let's make it interesting. _Accio Carpet_!"

Harry was nearly knocked from his broomstick as a large rectangle zoomed by him and flew under Javier's feet. The strange shape was nothing less but a magic carpet! Javier flew up to Harry's level arms crossed and said, "Okay, you're body's capable of outrunning me, now let's test those flying skills people talk so frequently about."

With that, Javier immediately launched another wave of spells and hexes that Harry quickly and successfully evaded throughout the night riding on his broomstick. The chase was made even more difficult thanks to Javier's prowess while flying on a magic carpet. Harry saw as he effortlessly jumped over bridges while the carpet flew under them and the two made contact after clearing the bridges. Javier's aim was nearly perfect, but thanks to Harry's experience on avoiding bludgers in Quidditch he was able to evade them.

He needed a way to stop the Drakonian, and it finally dawned on him. He went out into the open air, hoping for Javier to tail him. Luckily for him, the trainer took the bait as he gloated, "You just want to end this already Potter? And I was having fun trying to hit you as flew like a wasp."

Just then, Potter "hit the brakes" on his broomstick and allowed Javier to overtake him. Before Javier could realize what happened, Harry shot another Expelliarmus spell and hit his opponent square in the back.

As the Drakonian tumbled to the ground below, Harry panicked and swooped down to rescue Javier. With his unbelievable speed, Harry was able to catch Javier who was clearly shocked about his loss. Once the trainer mounted the broom behind Harry, he laughed and said, "Now we're talking Potter! I think we'll make a champion out of you yet!"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

This training exercise was repeated almost every night up to the first event. Harry got better at evading Javier both in mid-air and on the Hogwarts rooftops. The exercise would inevitably pay off, as Harry discovered the first event of the Tournament involved eluding dragons, a Hungarian Horntail no less

Javier ended up betting 500 galleons on the first round secretly around the world and collected a total of 75,000 galleons after Potter's first win. The physical training would continue throughout the year, with Javier slowly being accepted into Potter's group of friends, especially the Weasley Twins whom he showed great interest in their joke shop business dreams. The gambling also continued, with Javier collecting more than half a million galleons at the end of the tournament.

Javier remained a loyal comrade and confidant to Harry, he was able to dig up dirt on the other champions for Harry to be aware of should the need ever arise, however the Gryffindor champion usually found these methods to be unnecessary, but funny at the same time.

However, Javier kept several secrets despite his friendship with the rising star. He never explained why he told everyone that he was from Spain, and not Drakonia. He also never told Harry the reason for collecting so much money, or why he wanted it to be a secret. Javier also didn't inform him, that he was already wealthy in his home country.

For Javier was the crowned prince of Drakonia, sent away from his homeland due to an approaching civil war between those loyal to his father, the King, and those loyal to his Uncle Sinistross. While the King believed that both pure and mixed bloods were welcomed in Drakonia, Sinistross believed in the rhetoric of a dark wizard Javier heard of in stories, the evil Voldermort. This madman believed that only pure blooded wizards had the right to wield magic, and Sinistross reasoned that only pure bloods can rule a magical island.

When the Triwizard Tournament ended, the news of Lord Voldermort of returning met Javier's ears with fear. He knew that the Dark Lord would no doubt support his uncle's insane power struggle for Drakonia. While atop the Owlery before leaving for the Hogwarts Express, Javier thought to himself, "If my father is going to fight a rebellion, he's going to need all the funds he can get."

He gave his falcon a message that contained account numbers from banks all around the world that Javier had deposited the bet winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. While his father was able to keep Javier out of Drakonia to protect him from the rebels, that didn't mean Javier was going to sit around and do nothing. He left the Owlery and began to ponder all the summer training he would need to prepare himself with for the inevitable day that we would have to fight in the looming Drakonian Civil War. However, he also had a feeling that his temporary, but powerful pupil would play an important role in his nation's future.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
